


Fate Takes It's Toll

by theonetosurvive



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When House hurts Wilson he's had enough. Wilson left so why shouldn't he. To bad the fates had another idea in mind. Based of The Red String of Fate myth. Also suicide is mentioned so be warned. House/Wilson Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Takes It's Toll

Fate Takes Its Toll

‘I can’t take it anymore. I’m sick, tired and always in pain. Hell, my life is pain. The only reason I even held on this long is because of Wilson and he hates me now. I really did it this time. The only person I ever actually loved. I know he doesn’t know that but I do and it hurts to know I’ve hurt, mocked and disappointed him more times than I can count.’ I think this as I walk around my apartment gathering everything I need in order to leave tonight. I made the list of where my belonging should go and who to. I even cleaned so the place wouldn’t be a mess when they found me. Now all that’s left is to write a letter to Wilson and then take the pills so I can finally end the pain and suffering. Every now and then I feel a weird tug on my pinkie finger but I just ignore it. I grab the paper and sit down on the couch to write the letter to Wilson.

Dear James,  
You may not know this but you are, always will and always have been the most important person in my life. I didn’t bail you out that night just because I was bored I saw something in you and I didn’t realize it then but I feel in love with you that night. You had guts and I liked that. You’ve always put up with my crap till now and I don’t blame you for quitting on me. I’m not worth the grief. I love you so much I’m willing to leave so you have a chance at happiness. At what you always wanted but because of me never had. 15 years and I was always too selfish to share. You saw me through the addiction, the hallucinations, the infraction and everything else. In a way I think you were my soul mate but I wasn’t yours. I wish you happiness and just know I do and always have loved you.  
Yours Truly,  
Gregory House

When I’m finished writing the letter I have tears staining my face but I chose to ignore them. I don’t have time to deal with my emotions. I put the letter on the table folded and with James on the back. I hope he gets it. I take out two bottles of pills from my pocket. One of Vicodin and the other Lorazepam a high dose sleeping pill. I takes out 7 of each. Five would do the job but he wants to make sure he doesn’t have to face the humiliation of failing. My little finger is starting to hurt and it feels like something’s tugging on it, still I ignores it. I look at the pills and go to put them in my mouth and swallow them but my hand gets half way up and won’t move. I tries again but only gets half way up. I looks down and sees a read string on this pinkie. I follow the string and looks up to see Wilson standing in front of him. I’m so shocked the pills tumble to the couch out of my hand. 

“James what, I mean why….”

Wilson steps forward and to my surprise smacks my cheek and then grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. “You stupid, idiotic, impossible fool. You know better than to think I’d actually leave for good. Also killing yourself is not a solution.” He pulls away and looks at me then at the table and sees the letter. Before I can stop him he picks it up and starts to read it. As he reads I debate if I should grab the pills and down them quickly so I don’t have to face the humility. That’s when I notice the string still tied to my pinkie is also tied to his pinkie. I exam the string with my eyes and see there are tons of knots and there is a lot of wear and tear but it’s also clear it has never been broken. I vaguely remember in a Philosophy class hearing a myth about a red string that ties soul mates together and I know there’s more but that’s all I remember. He looks up finally with tears in his eyes. It breaks my heart that I caused those.

“Greg I never wanted you to kill yourself. I also wasn’t leaving. I was mad, furious even. I couldn’t believe you’d do that to me but I love you too. I have for a long time. No matter what though, I never gave up on you House. I always felt like something pulled me back. About an hour ago this red string was invisible and I kept feeling it tug. I ignored it at first but then it became red and pulled harder so I just followed it and I’m glad I did.”

“It’s The Red String of Fate. It brings people together who are meant to be. That’s all I remember.” I said softly.

Wilson lifted my chin then “Greg I love you. Don’t kill yourself. Come live with me. We’ll get through this. I love you and you love me and the fates are even telling us it’s a good idea. I know you don’t believe in god but maybe in fate? We’ve both been through so much. I think it’s only fair we get our chance at happiness. So what do you say? Gregory House up for the challenge of living with a clean freak, boy wonder Oncologist.” He chuckled softly. 

I stare at him wondering how I got so lucky. My legs starting to kill me from standing so long without the cane. I sit and stare at him for a little longer. When I look into his eyes and see how sincere he is I know I have my answer. 

“Where would we fit my grand piano and all my guitars?” I ask smirking.

He sighs but smiles. “If I have to buy a bigger place I will as long as your mine.” He steps closer to me and I smile. 

I make a motion for him to bend down. He does and I grab his tie and pull him into my lap. “James I’d follow you to the ends of the earth and back. As long as our little red string never breaks I’m happy. So yes Wilson I will move in with you and live content ever after.” ‘Because I don’t do happily ever after’ I think. He grins and kisses me ‘Well maybe I will get a happily ever after…’


End file.
